the marauders teach at hogwarts
by nagini's venom
Summary: A year after The Marauders graduated Hogwarts Remus dissapears. two years after he dissapeares Lily, James and Sirius go teach at Hogwarts. Who is the DADA teacher? What will the marauders do when a crimminal escapes Azkaban. I suck at summary. Harry isnt born yet. No Voldemort or Peter
1. Chapter 1

**A\N: so this is my first fanfic so here are some things you should know: Remus is not a werewolf in this fanfic he's an animagus. Harry is still not born yet. And Peter and Voldemort dont exist.**

CHAPTER 1

Sirius, James and Lily were sitting in the staff room waiting for Dumbledore to start the teachers meeting. It had been three years sense they graduated. First of all they were going to teach at Hogwarts Lily was going to teach charms sense Flitwick the old charms teacher had taken a yearlong vacation. James and Sirius were going to share the job as a potion teacher because Slughorn had retired. They had asked Dumbledore why one of them couldn't teach defense against the dark arts because the old professor had retired to. But he told them he already had a teacher for the job.

James was talking to Sirius about Quidditch when Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Well I'm going to start this meeting…" He looked around at all the teachers and relised one seat was empty. "It looks like our defense teacher is not-" he was cut off when the door burst open and to James's and Sirius's surprise Mad-Eye walked in. Mad-Eye had a look on his face so he looked like he swallowed a lemon.

"Alastor what brings you here?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm here to tell you the kid is going to be late" Mad-eye growled.

McGonagall sighed. "What did he do this time?" she asked.

"He was making a potion in the living room. While I was in the kitchen reading the paper then a big bang comes from the living room. So I ran into the living room and saw him standing in the middle of the living room covered in pink slime. And then when he saw me just said '_I didn't do_ _it'_ before he burst out laughing," Mad-Eye hissed.

"He blew up a potion and now he and the living room is covered in pink slime?" McGonagall questioned slowly.

"Yes!" Mad-Eye hissed.

"So why is he late? Can't he just use magic to clean it up?" she asked him.

Mad-Eye smirked "I told him to clean it up the muggle way."

"Poor bloke whoever he is." Sirius said.

"Yeah" James agreed.

"After almost two years of auror training, private auror training and living with you he still messes up potions?" McGonagall asked with a rare smile.

"Yep!" Mad-Eye replied before walking out the door.

"Albus we have five minutes before the children get here so I think we should finish this now before they come," McGonagall said to Dumbledore.

"Yes yes so… James you will be teaching potions to the first, fourth, and sixth years. Sirius you will be teaching potions to second, Third, fifth and seventh years." James and Sirius nodded. "Minerva I think its time to go get the first years," She nodded her head before walking away. "Now I suggest the rest of you go to the great hall," he said to the rest of them.

**A\N: Hey guys im really enjoying writing this fanfic I hope you like it I swear it will have more action in the next chapter please don't stop reading. Reviews make me really happy!**

**-Nagini's venom **


	2. Chapter 2

**A\N: hey guys this is the next chapter I hope you like it and please review and tell me what you think and some ideas for the next chapters. **

**CHAPETER 2:**

**THE WOLF**

In the great hall the sorting took its place. After the sorting, Dumbledore stood up. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts," he said. "First of all students are banned from the dark forest and stay away from the whomping willow. I am pleased to welcome some new teachers. Our new charms teacher who will be taking over professor Flitwick while he's on vacation, is Lily Potter. Our potion teachers will be Sirius Black and James potter who will share the job. And our defense against the dark arts teacher who is still not-"

He was cut off for the second time today when the great hall doors burst open and a light brown wolf ran into the great hall. Thee wolf had three perfect scars from its right temple to his left side of his face.

James and Sirius stared at the wolf wide eyed. 'It can't be him… it just can't... he left… what is he doing here then…' James thought.

When the wolf was half way to the staff table it jumped into the air and did a front flip. The students and some teachers gasped. In mid flip the wolf transformed into a tall, handsome man. He looked about twenty years old. He had light brown hair. He also had three perfect scars from his right temple to his left cheek like the wolf had. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a wolf howling on it. over the T-shirt he was wearing a black leather jacket to go with that he was wearing tight black leather pants.

The man landed on his feet and smirked at the shocked looks he got from the students and teachers. "Sorry I am late," he said when he started walking over to the staff table. His amber colored eyes sparkled with mischief.

" Mad-Eye was fussing about the living room again. Do you know how hard it is to get that slime from your hair? I had to take three showers!" he exclaimed. "It was horrible I felt like snivellus with all that slime in my hair."

McGonagall shook her head and glared at the man. "why can't you just walk into the hall like a normal person!?" She asked.

"Where is the fun in being normal? He asked.

McGonagall just glared at him.

" Aww Minnie is doing _The glare_ long time I've seen that glare."

McGonagall opened her mouth to say something but Dumbledore beat her to it.

"If you two are done I would like to introduce Remus Lupin who will teach defense against the dark arts," he said .

Remus walked over to the empty seat at the staff table. His seat was next to McGonagall who was still glaring at him. He didn't look James, Sirius or Lily in the eye. They were still staring at him wide eyed. He couldn't look them in the eye. He had left to go to auror training he wasn't going to leave them. But Mad-Eye told him he would be a great auror and he needed someone to take over the auror department one day and invited him to live with him to get more training. Soon he relised that, having friends and being an auror would just end up someone threatening or hurting them to get to him. So he stopped replying the letter they sent him. He did read them he just didn't send any back.

"Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore said. The golden plates and goblets filled with foods and drinks.


End file.
